Larry Talbot (2010 Universe)
Lawrence Stuart "Larry" Talbot '''was a man enflicted with lycanthropy, or werewolfism. His ancestral home is also shown to be in Blackmoor, England. The Wolfman (2010 film) Having been sent to America as a child to live with his aunt following a year in an asylum after his mother's apparent suicide, Talbot goes on to become an actor. His brother Ben's fiance Gwen (Emily Blunt) asks him to return to the family home by his brother Ben's fiance Gwen to help find his missing brother. To his horror, he learns that Ben's brutally murdered body has been discovered shortly before his arrival. Attempting to investigate his brother's death, Lawrence is attacked and bitten by a werewolf, subsequently being taken back to the asylum where he was sent as a child. During his time at the asylum, he realises that his father, Sir John Talbot, was the werewolf who bit him, with his mother's "suicide" actually being the result of Sir John attacking her in werewolf form; Lawrence's traumatised mind simply repressed the memory out during his time at the asylum. Escaping during an attempted "treatment" where he is exposed to the full moon in full view of several doctors, the transformed Lawrence makes his way back to Talbot Manor, where he is forced to face his father in wolf form. Lawrence tears his father's head off after Sir John falls into the manor fire and is badly burned. Subsequently fleeing the house, Lawrence is confronted by Gwen, who is tearfully forced to shoot him. Reverting to human form, Lawrence thanks Gwen for saving him before he dies. '''Personality. This incarnation of Larry Talbot is an aristocrat gentleman decipted as an Anglo-Indian. He is now more serious than his original 1941 version, and more dynamic. He is an famous actor and played numerous Shakespeare characters as Hamlet, Macbeth and Richard III. But he is a good and tragic man like his original counterpart, and wants free himself from the ancient curse of the werewolf. Powers, abilities and weaknesses. In his human form, Lawrence is a skilled shooter and is very cult and intelligent. After being bitten by the werewolf (actually his father Sir John is a werewolf), Lawrence becomes stronger, posibbly the same strenght as twenty men, or more, and got abilities like enhanced senses like hear and smell. He also got a really quick healing factor. As The Wolfman, Lawrence is extremely strong, literally a one man army. He is now invulnerable to the weapons like pistols, shotguns, handguns and cold steel weapons like arpoons, swords, arrows and knives. The Wolfman is extremely resistant and got extreme stamina. He can run in two or four legs in a incredible speed. His senses are extremelly keen, especially the smell, in a forest he can find Gwen Conliffe following her odor. He transforms in the Wolfman only in the full moon night. His only weaknesses are the silver weapons, and the fire (this one only hurts the monster, but not kill him) and probably the attacks from another werewolf. Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Fictional nobility Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Immortals